


女演员 The artress

by backtosillend



Series: pregnant series [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtosillend/pseuds/backtosillend
Summary: TEN as an artress gets pregnant.





	女演员 The artress

*  
今晚是他休产假之前的最后一次登台演出，剧场上座率达到了了百分之八十五，所有人都想来看看他——看看这位轻盈的芭蕾舞演员如何带着他肚子里的孩子起舞。  
他看起来一点都没变，大跳时优美的曲线和剧场外面挂着的那幅他的单人海报一模一样。每一个动作都令人心惊胆战地完美无缺，他的腰肢依然纤细，四肢依然修长，挥鞭转时整个剧场都为他屏息，他高高仰着头，骄傲又得体地完成最后一次旋转，脚尖点在地上，像落下一只蝴蝶。  
他出来谢幕，抱着一捧观众送的告别花束，不断有鲜花从台下抛落至他脚前，妄图亲吻他的足尖，他踩过的地面。  
舞台灯光打到他脸上，观众们最后一次见到他的脸。因为汗水而闪闪发亮，脸颊上晕着油画一样柔和的红色，高贵的鼻子，秀雅的嘴唇和他娴静的微笑。  
观众呼喊着他的名字，祈求他留在舞台上，他富有神采的眼睛最后环视了一眼整个剧场，弯腰行礼的姿势像被风吹动的百合花。

他回到后台，镜子里的他自己在用同样的眼神回望着他。他摘下头上那顶道具王冠，走出剧场的时候他已经不再是个芭蕾舞演员，而是个年轻的母亲。  
*  
徐英浩半夜醒来的时候发现李永钦没有睡在身边，他摸索着打开灯，走到客厅，看到李永钦一个人坐在沙发上看录像带。  
“睡不着吗？”徐英浩说。  
李永钦扭头看到他，说，“吵醒你了吗？”  
徐英浩摇摇头。他走回卧室拿了条毯子去披在李永钦身上，李永钦用毯子裹紧自己，说了一声“谢谢”，依然盯着电视屏幕。  
“我还记得这是在乌克兰国家剧院，”电视屏幕的光明明暗暗地映在他脸上，他陷入回忆里，“那时候是冬天，演出结束之后剧场外面特别冷，雪到我的小腿那么厚……”  
“路上都结冰了，很滑，我差点扭到脚踝。”他抬头对着徐英浩笑起来，“那可就糟了啊，对吧？得好一段时间不能演出呢。”  
他忽然想起现在，又沉默下来。  
徐英浩摸摸他的脸颊，问，“你还好吗？我给你倒杯水怎么样？”  
李永钦蹭了蹭他的手指，“我很好。没关系的，你去睡吧，明天你还得工作。”  
徐英浩担忧地说，“不舒服的话随时叫醒我，”他伸出手去摸了摸李永钦的腹部，“好吗？”  
李永钦点点头。  
徐英浩走到厨房给他倒了杯水放在桌子上，吻了吻他的头发说，“晚安。”然后走进卧室。  
水是冷的，李永钦不想喝，他裹紧毯子，只是继续看着演出录像。  
“你知道吗？“徐英浩忽然又从卧室里走出来，拿着两个枕头和一床被子，“我今晚决定在沙发上睡了。“  
李永钦被他逗笑，“这里挤不下两个人的！”  
徐英浩把枕头安放在沙发上，“不试试怎么知道？”  
他最终挤进了沙发，把李永钦保护在沙发内侧，用手臂环住他的腰。  
录像带继续播放着，李永钦躺在他的怀里，突然说，“我刚刚做了个噩梦。”  
徐英浩闭着眼睛，“嗯？什么噩梦。”  
李永钦不说话。  
徐英浩凑过去吻了一下他，说，“别担心，我不会让任何人伤害你们俩的。”  
李永钦低头看了看自己的腹部，轻声说，“是的，我知道。”  
*  
芭蕾舞演员的妊娠过程比其他孕妇更艰难。长年保持体型让他的体脂偏低，长期以来素食为主的饮食习惯让他在怀孕初期没有得到足够的营养供应，贫血，低血糖，营养不良接踵而至，而他的孕吐反应又十分严重，这让一切陷入了一个死循环。  
他努力地吃东西，但总是在进食后的二三十分钟里冲进浴室抱着马桶把胃里所有东西都吐掉。  
徐英浩接了一杯水给他漱口。  
李永钦因为呕吐和沮丧而双眼泛红，他说，“我是不是很没用？”  
徐英浩帮他把乱了的头发整理到耳后，轻声说，“你已经做得很好了。”  
情况终于在第十二周得到改善，他的体重开始增加，孕吐次数也显著减少，但很快因为胎位过下而他的骨盆偏小陷入新一轮旷日持久的折磨里。  
徐英浩敲敲浴室的门，问，“我能进来吗？”  
李永钦躺在浴缸里，提高声音说，“进来吧。”  
过低的胎位让他的骨盆一整天都涨涨地发疼，腿也经常性水肿，久坐或睡觉起来都又麻又肿，他延长了泡澡时间，借由热水和失重减轻一些不适。  
徐英浩坐在浴缸边缘，把手伸进漂浮着大堆白色泡泡的水里，握住李永钦的一只脚踝。  
“今天有好一点吗？“徐英浩开始轻柔地揉捏他的小腿。  
李永钦点点头，“稍微好一点。”  
徐英浩替他按摩着，说，“我想我们可以请个护工，毕竟我不是每天都有足够的时间在家替你按摩……”  
“不，”李永钦说，因为徐英浩的触碰小腿上传来阵阵麻痒，“我不希望别人碰我。”  
“好吧。“徐英浩无奈地说。他抬高李永钦的小腿，把手往更下面伸去，李永钦任他摆布，芭蕾舞演员的柔韧性派上了用场。  
徐英浩开始揉捏李永钦的大腿外侧时，他轻轻地“啊”了一声。徐英浩问，“太用力了吗？”李永钦红着脸摇摇头，“没有，继续吧。”  
徐英浩坐得离他更近了些，轻轻分开他的双腿，水流拂过腿间的感觉让他忍不住向上挺了挺腰。  
他没法透过泡泡看见徐英浩的手和自己的身体，无法预测的触觉被放大了数倍。  
徐英浩的手移到他的大腿内侧，手指不小心蹭过某个柔软细腻的温热部位时李永钦情不自禁地颤抖了一下。  
“抱歉，“徐英浩的道歉没有足够的诚意，“我该提醒你的。“  
李永钦毫无威慑力地瞪他一眼。  
徐英浩笑着低头和他接吻，李永钦伸出手臂挂在他身上，半个身子探出水面，露出他被热水浸润成健康的粉色的胸脯。  
怀孕之后他的胸部也二次发育了，原本小巧的，平坦的，如幼女般的被束缚在紧身胸衣的胸部变得柔软，有着美妙的弧度。他的乳头和乳晕稍稍变大了一点，在雾气蒸腾的浴室看起来很可口。  
但这样的胸部对于一个男人的手来说还是太小了，徐英浩用拇指在乳头周围揉弄，李永钦一边被吻着一边发出小小的呻吟。  
怀孕后期他就很少让丈夫见到他的裸体了，他甚至也很少去看镜子里的自己。怀孕之后的他似乎在慢慢变成另一个人，一个和原来的他完全不一样的人。  
他的体重增加了，行动变得迟缓，他很久没有控制体型了，他变得嗜睡且疲惫，他变得情绪化，他变得自卑——自卑于现在的这个他自己，因为他和之前他一直追求的，想要变成的样子相距甚远。  
但是现在，因为泡泡的遮掩和水的失重，有那么一瞬间他忘记了他现在是什么样，他只是时隔已久地再次沉浸在快乐里。  
他羞于启齿的，因为胎位过下而持续充血湿润，像时刻都有排尿感的下体久违地期待着，在被触碰的时候渗出一点液体。  
“你真美。”徐英浩说。他吻着李永钦的脸颊，怀念地说，“从我第一次在舞台上看到你，我就爱上你了。”

 

*  
分娩日是五月四号，七月十五号是《吉赛尔》剧目初排练的日期。  
七月八号李永钦打了一个电话给剧团经理，“是，是，我知道，但是我还在哺乳期，我丈夫和我决定——还剩下五个女首席，对吧？她们应该可以———九月份《巴黎圣母院》时我会回来的。“  
九月十七号李永钦打了一个电话给剧团经理，“我的孩子生了麻疹，我真是不知该怎么办好了！如果可以的话，十一月之前我会回到舞团的，天啊，他又发烧了，我得去看看他。”  
十一月李永钦没有打电话给剧团经理。十二月也没有。  
一月份他打了一个电话给剧团经理，被转入语音信箱。  
“哦，嗨，是我。新年快乐！如果不算太迟的话。我是想问最近舞团有在排练什么剧目吗？《葛培莉娅》？《胡桃夹子》？如果你们需要我的话，给我打电话就好了。拜拜！“  
他没有接到电话。  
*  
在等红灯的时候李永钦看见公路上的广告牌里是剧院最新剧目的宣传海报。  
是张很美的单人海报，李永钦敢打赌她大跳时的曲线一定和海报上一模一样，行谢幕礼时像朵被风吹动的百合花。  
“有时候……”他喃喃说，“我真希望这一切只是个梦。”  
汽车鸣笛惊醒了他，指示灯已经变绿了。  
他想起来他得赶快去学校接孩子然后回家，因为今天是他和丈夫的结婚周年纪念日。  
于是他踩下油门，再次驶入这个已经成真的噩梦里。


End file.
